This invention relates to an objective lens which is used for an optical head of an optical memory disk for a digital video disk, a digital audio disk, a computer and so on. This invention specifically relates to a multiple focus objective lens whose aberration is corrected toward plural kinds of substrates different from each other in thickness, an optical head apparatus provided with the lens, and an optical information recording-reproducing apparatus.